Azula's Suffering
by kagomekikyo-arrow
Summary: Azula, its me" said Ty Lee. A story about Azula's road to recovery. Rated T for mild language. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I hope you guys like it. My first avatar fanfic. Please tell me if you spot any errors or if you like it. I might make it a story if people like it so... otherwise just a one-shot.

Disclaimer I don't own the Show known as Avatar the last airbender.

**Azula's suffering**

Author's POV

"Ty lee...Mai...Zuko...Mother...Fath" moaned the Fire nation princess.

"Be quiet!" shouted one of the guards outside the cell.

"Why...Mai...why...Zuko...why...Ty lee...why" muttered Azula. The guard from earlier started pounding on the cell.

"Be silent or you'll get dumped in the pits!" pounded the guard.

Ty Lee's POV

_Today's the day_ I thought, as I walked through the doors to the dungeon of the royal Fire nation palace.

"You'll get dumped in the pits!" When I got thru the doors I saw the guard threatening Azula. I started to move faster towards Azula's cell.

"You will do no such thing!" I shouted. The guard turn around suddenly like he didn't expect me.

"Lady Ty lee I..." sputtered the guard. He started to look nervous when he realized that I was moving closer to him.

"You will leave immediately before I report this to Fire Lord Zuko. I am sure he will be glad to know that his exact orders to make his sister as comfortable as safety can allow before the new psych wing is added to the castle that is fit for Azula have been ignored." I told the guard. The guard really started to look nervous when the Fire Lord was mention.

"No no no thats okay, I will leave ,Lady Ty Lee, please forgive my manners." said the guard nervously. He all but ran for the door in his haste to get away from me. I went and got the keys to the cell's door from the hanger.

"Azula, are you okay?" I ask unsure. I opened the door and saw that Azula was chained to the wall but with enough slack in the chains to walk around a little though. Azula was muttering and shaking her head. I moved toward her.

"Azula?" I asked. I went closer towards her and her muttering got louder.

"Why didn't you know I would have let you all out when the war was won" muttered Azula. I reached for her and she scrunched away from me.

"No! Don't take away my fire... don't take away my fire... don't..." Azula's muttering really got faster then. _How could have this happen I knew you would have let us out eventually _I was thinking as I finally got close enough to embrace Azula.

"Shh... shh Azula I won't hurt you or take your bending away." I tried to soothe Azula while rocking her in my arms. Azula's shaking started to calm down after a while.

"Ty Lee?" Azula whispered. I started to hug Azula tighter.

"Yes, Azula, its me" I told her. She started to embrace me like I was her parent and she was my child.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry for tossing you in jail... no a living hell... could you ever forgive me... I know you don't have to forgive a monste..." cried Azula. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Everyday, Azula, everyday and you are not a monster." I told her.

"I am too, mother thought so and so did Zuko... thats what they said." Azula said matter of factly. I started to rub Azula's back.

"Azula, your mom and Zuko don't think you're a monster; who told you that?" I asked her.

"Father, he told me that when they got upset at me...hiccup... they really wanted to call me a monster and when I left the room a few times, mother would always ask, what was wrong with that child." cried Azula.

"Azula, they don't really, really they don't, your dad lied." I told her. _Darn that man for what he did to his kids scaring Zuko physically and messing with Azula's feelings all to try to win himself more power and the war._

"No, they do too... and father must think I am a failure." sobbed Azula. A knock came from the door and Mai and Zuko came in.

"The psych wing is ready Ty Lee... Azula, how are you?" asked Mai in her usual deadpanned voice. I could see through that and see she really was worried for Azula.

"Are you going to hurt me?" asked Azula terrified. Zuko and Mai both took slow steps toward Azula and then embrace her with me. Zuko looked at me funny, wondering why Azula was acting so funny. I mouthed to him Ozai. Zuko just nodded like he understood.

"Azula, you're my sister and we're going to help you get better." said Zuko. He stood up and went to the door and held out his hand.

"Come on Azula, we are all going back to the palace." said Zuko. Mai and I released Azula from her chains and helped her to the door. Then Zuko kneeled down and we put Azula on his back. Once Azula was secured we made our way out.

"Say goodbye to this cell, Azula, your never coming back again." I told her. Mai and I were the last ones out the door and we followed Zuko to the new psych wing in the castle. The doors to the wing was already for us to go in.

"You are going to be better in no time Azula and we will be with you every step of the way." I remarked to Azula.

"Yeah and your mother will be back to prove she doesn't think you're a monster." said Mai.

"Mother will be back...but you guys think I'm a monster..." Azula started to cry again. We held her to she calmed down then went in through the doors.

Author's POV

The doors to the psych wing of the Fire nation palace close behind the fire nation royals and nobles.

10000010300101010101030103000001010101001010101001010101010100

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for how long it took to upload this chapter, just a bunch of fires around my friends' houses so I wasn't in a posting mood. I tried a new method of writing so leave a review if you like this better or the previous chapter better.

AN: Please tell me if you see any grammer or spelling errors please or if you like the story. Thanks for those that reviewed, it means a lot to me that you liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**Azula's suffering Ch. 2**

------Zuko's POV------

"Azula, can you tell me why you singe the nurse?" I asked her. Azula just gave that imperious look she had when she taunted me about being worthless in father's eyes.

"Well, _Zuzu_, or should I say _Fire Lord Zuzu_, the nurse gave me a half rotten apple, which... hmpf... is not fit for the Fire nation princess." mocked Azula.

"Azula, you can't burn the nurse or anybody else for what was probably a mistake." I told her sternly. She justed turned her back to me.

_Azula, in the morning acts like her wartime self but when as soon as we get to noon she changes back into that sobbing mess._ I thought to myself.

"Zuko, come over here." someone said quietly. I looked over to the door and saw it was Mai. I went over to her.

"What is it, Mai?" I asked her. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Zuko, you can't keep coming here," I was about to interupt her, "no, let me finsh, you can't keep coming here everyday and stay the whole day until Azula falls asleep. You are the Fire Lord and while you have a duty to Azula but you also have a duty to your people." Mai told me.

"I know, you're right but I feel like if I leave, Azula will get worst and start attacking the healers and guards. Mai, you know how dangerous Azula is; theses guards wouldn't stand a chance if Azula decided to leave." I explained to her. Mai just looked at me for a while.

"There are a lot of people that would just love the chance to get to Azula when she's defenseless." I tried to tell Mai.

"Zuko, Ty Lee and I will watch over Azula while you do your Fire Lord duties." Mai said deadpanned. I was about to say something again when Ty Lee came in.

"Yeah, Zuko, we'll watch Azula and if any thing happens we will send a messenger fo you." said Ty Lee. Mai and I were both suprise Ty Lee knew what we were talking about.

"How did you know, Ty Lee, what we were talking about?" asked Mai. Ty Lee looked surprised.

"Oh, you two were talking so loud I heard you down the hall." said Ty Lee.

"What!" Mai and I said shocked.

"We weren't even shouting. How could you hear us?" I asked her.

"I don't know all I know is I heard you loud and clear." Ty Lee explained. We looked around to see what could have caused this when I saw...

----- Flashback----

I picked up the communicator and requested a small snack be brought to Azula and myself. The nurse got here right away with two apples and gave one to us both.

Thats when Azula burned the nurse and I dropped the reciever to intervene.

----- End Flashback-----

… the reciever off the hook still.

"Gah." I went over and hang up the communicator. Mai and Ty Lee were looking at me like I'm stupid well Ty Lee was at least but I knew Mai is thinking it.

-----------------Mai's POV----------

_How could he forget that _I thought to myself as Zuko hang up the reciever that was designed after the one in the drill, when we tried to bring down the great wall.

"Zuzu!" said Azula acting surprise, "That's why Ty Lee could hear." she said through the door.

"You knew I would forget that if you singed the nurse didn't you; you planned this." said Zuko angrily and embarassed. Ty Lee went to open the door then. Azula was sitting in the chair, laidback as if it was a simple matter to trick Zuko.

"Now, brother, why would I do that, what could I possibly gain from tricking you?" said Azula calmly.

_The strange thing is, Azula, doesn't remember what she does after she changes into that crying little girl phase of the day._ I thought to myself.

"Its getting close to noon, Mai." Ty Lee told me softly. She was right I could see Azula's shoulders starting to shake.

-------Ty Lee's POV------

Mai was looking somewhat amused at Azula's joke; although, her face was still blank but after knowing Mai so long I know her emotions. Azula's shoulders started to shake. I moved closer to Mai and leaned in.

"Its getting close to noon, Mai." I told Mai quietly. Zuko seemed to reliezed that as well since his face started to shift to concern rather than anger and embarassed. Azula's shaking started to become more violent. Her eyes rolled backed into her head and she started to mutter.

"No... Father... Mother... Zuko.... Mai... Ty Lee... Uncle..." moaned Azula. Zuko and Mai's eyes met with mine, a horrifed expression on each of our faces. It was getting worse instead of getting better; Azula just added a new name to her list of people she thinks whom hates her.

"This way." said Zuko leading the way out of the door, as Mai and I followed Zuko out, Azula started to cry.

"What are we going to do Zuko, Mai?" I asked them desperately. When we got into the hallway and the door was shut firmly did they answer me.

"I don't know, Ty Lee, I just don't know." said Mai in an even more dead voice. Zuko punched the wall just then.

"Dang it, how am I supposed to rule the Fire Nation if I can't even help my sister." said Zuko angrily. Thats when Zuko suddenly seemed to have an idea.

"But what if we bring Uncle here not just Uncle but everyone that Azula thinks hates her to try to convince her we don't." exclaimed Zuko.

"Great plan, only a few little problems," said Mai deadpanned, "Firstly, your father is in prison and mostly likely not willing to help his children since he contributed a major factor to both of your pains. Secondly, your mother, we have no clue where she is at or even if she is alive. Thirdly, your Uncle is in Ba Sing Se, not exactly next door."

"Mai!" I said shocked at how insensitive she was to saying how Lady Urasa was probably not alive; although, I thought the same thing too.

"Mai, I know my mother is alive, I just know it." said Zuko trying to convince Mai.

"Okay, Zuko but even still how could we find her." said Mai.

"Look, guys, this is probably going to be our best shot beside the other way I thought of is a little too risky." said Zuko.

"What other way Zuko?" I asked him.

"We take Azula to the North Pole's spirit osisis and try to heal her mind with that special water they have there." said Zuko.

"You're right gathering everyone together to change Azula's mind that we hate her is our best hope." I said.

"Especially since the Northern Water Tribe is most likely not going to be so welcoming of us so soon after the war and our failed invasion there." said Mai.

"Then lets go to write Uncle Iroh to come here and all of the white lotus members to find out if they know where mother is." exclaimed Zuko.

1010101010100101010101010101

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up and how short it is. Please R&R.

Azula's suffering Ch. 3

----Author's POV------

The Fire Lord was apparently sitting calmly in the throne room; however, that was only true if the flames that surrounded the Fire Lord were blazing wildly on their own. The messenger that had just arrived was cowering as he approached the Fire Lord. The messenger got past the fourth columns of the throne room, and quickly knelled down before Fire Lord Zuko and waited to be acknowledged.

The man delievering the news started to trembled even more as it took longer for Zuko to speak. The man was trembling so bad that he didn't even notice as the acrobat and blades master enter the room.

----Ty Lee's POV----

_The poor man doesn't even realize that Zuko has his eyes closed ,and is probably resting. _I thought as Mai and I entered the throne room. We walked past him and the rest of the sixteen columns to Zuko's throne.

Mai went to Zuko's right while I went to his left, and we sat down in unison. The messenger really looked like he was about to wet himself if Zuko didn't say something soon. I gave Mai a look and then pointed to the messenger. Mai moved closer to Zuko and whispered something into his ear. I could barely hear it but I heard it all the same.

"Zuko, as much fun as it is too watch the servants fear you. Even while your eyes are closed. We should definitely acknowledge him before he fouls up the entire throne room with what should be bathroom odors." whispered Mai.

"Hmm...what?" said Zuko loudly. The messenger at least didn't seem to hear Zuko. Zuko straighten up and look left to right. He then stared down at the messenger man.

"What news have you brought from the white lotus and my uncle?" asked Zuko. I straighten my back and prepared for the news. The man jumped as if he was being set on fire. He looked white-faced at Zuko first, then Mai, and finally at me.

"My lord, my ladies, the white lotus has sent back their response for helping Princess Azula." stammered the messenger. Zuko got an annoyed look on his face.

"And?" asked Zuko exsparatingly. The man really jumped, almost standing up to flee.

"They say no... my lord." sobbed messenger man. The flames blazed madly around the throne as soon as Zuko heard the answer. Though both Mai and I sort of knew the white lotus's reply would be negative.

"My Uncle what does he say about helping?" asked Zuko annoyed from the white lotus's stand. The messenger looked relieved to move on apparently.

"My lord, the dragon of the west says he will be here in two days from tomorrow." said the man. Zuko looked relieved hearing the Iroh will be coming.

"You may leave us and tell the guards that I ordered them to let no one into the throne room until I say." order Zuko. The man ran, stumbling along the path out of the room. The imperial guards immediately closed the throne room doors.

"Mai, Ty lee, what are we going to do about the white lotus's refusal?" asked Zuko. Zuko had got up while talking and started to pace around the columns. I got up and stretched a little before turning to face both Mai and Zuko.

"Its not really a suprise that they refuse to help Azula. Afterall most of them belong to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, there is only a few Fire Nation people in the white lotus." said Mai.

"Mai is right, Zuko. Mai and I only became 'traitors' too Azula, not the Fire Nations' original plan of conquering the world. Mai turned 'traitor' to save you and I turned 'traitor' stopping Azula from seriously hurting Mai." I explained.

"Ty Lee's right, Zuko, in the grand scheme of things we didn't rebel against Ozai's plan. We have Iroh's help though." said Mai. Zuko's pacing started to slow down.

"Mai, Uncle might not know where Mother is? The white lotus could have been our only contacts in the Earth Kingdom to find her. We just can't send Fire Nation battle ships and soldiers to the Earth Kingdom to search for Mother everyday. The Earth King is already fearful of an attack by us." said Zuko.

"Well what do you want us to do, Zuko? We can't turn back time or take back our actions in the war." I told him. Zuko finally stop pacing around the columns.

"I guess, that we will just have to hope that Uncle Iroh knows where Mother was after her banishment and go from there." said Zuko. Mai and I moved closer to Zuko.

"Lets go guys, we should visit Azula its almost noon." I told them. We all walked to the throne doors. Zuko gave the signal and the guards open the doors.

"I take back my order for the day." Zuko told the imperial guards at the doors. They nodded and bowed low as we walked by and down the hall towards the new wing. _Another day of seeing Azula so helpless... when will we be our gang again?_

-----Flashback------

Azula, Mai, Zuko, and I stood outside Chan and Roun Jon's house and knocked. When the door opened, Azula began talking.

"Oh, bad news Chan." said Azula. Zuko moved forward then.

"Fun's over" Zuko said forced our way inside. Mai destroyed the wall hangings and Zuko broke the table. I brought down the chandeliers and Azula started the fire. Chan started bawling. Azula and I started to laugh.

"Well that was slightly less boring." said Mai deadpanned. When we all came together, and had a group hug. Chan still bawling on his knees by the table in the twenty foot destroyed room.

----End Flashback------

_Just when will we be our gang? _I though again.

1000101010

Thanks for reading. I will be probably slowing down on updates because of school and projects and I have no study halls to write in. So it might be a while before the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please tell me if you see any grammer or spelling errors and I will try to fix them or if you like the story. Thanks for those that reviewed, it means a lot to me that you liked it. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Azula's suffering Ch 4**

-Authors POV-

The bustling palace city was alive with activity. Merchants were trying to haggle more money out of their customers' pockets. The children were running around laughing and some teenagers were practicing their fire bending. The mothers and fathers looking on with worry as the bending started from some of the little children.

"Taro! Be careful." shouted one of the mothers. One kid looked up from doing some fire bending and shouted back to which appeared to be his mother. A ringing sound came from the east as a imperial palanquin came through towards the palace. Twelve imperial guards were escorting the palanquin as it passed the market streets and made its ways to the palace doors. One guard came forward faster towards the gates.

"Open the gates for the Dragon of the West." shouted the guard. The people closest to hear the guard gasped in shock and started to murmur amongst themselves as the gates open and let the palanquin through. Once the palanquin was through, the gates came to a closed.

"My lord, Fire Lord Zuko has requested that you see Princess Azula now before coming to see him and Ladies Mai and Ty Lee." explained the guard closest to the palanquin.

"Thank you, Gatora, you have been most helpful on my long journey back to the palace." said Iroh. The Dragon of the West got off the palanquin once it was completely settled down. He moved towards the doors as Gatora followed. The female guard turned and bowed at Iroh.

"Right this way, my lord, Princess Azula is right down this hall." Gatora said. She started down the hall once the Dragon of the West started to fall her.

"I should warn you that it is pass noon at this time. Princess Azula will not be who you think." said Gatora. She then open the door to Azula's room.

"Mhmm, thank you Gatora but I..." stopped Iroh shocked at the sight of Azula balled up in a corner sobbing.

-Iroh's POV-

I was explaining to the young guard that I doubted Azula would be too different until I saw her.

-Flashback-

"I suppose that you are going to say she is my sister and we should try to get along." 16 year old Zuko said to me. I shook my head.

"No, she's insane and she needs to be brought down." I told him. Remembering Urasa telling me she burned my gift to her and tormenting the turtle-ducks.

-End Flashback-

Azula's muttering brought me back out of my memories. She was rocking back and forth. Gatora had left it seemed.

"Father... Mother... Zuko... Mai... Ty Lee.... Uncle... hates me... I'm...failure... couldn't save... family." muttered Azula. Trembling from seeing my once proud niece, I moved back out of the door and fell down on the floor.

_I can't believe Azula is in such a state. _I thought to myself looking back over towards the former cold blooded flame. _What does she mean she couldn't save family? _I questioned myself.

_She never tried to save our family. She tried to lock Zuko and I up by deception and she was planning to kill Zuko with lightening on the battle ship when I stopped her by redirecting it towards the cliff. _I thought to myself.

That dreadful Agni Kai between my brother and 13 year old Zuko is coming back to me now. Azula was smiling when Zuko was burned by my brother, Ozai.

_No, Azula never tried to save our family._I contemplated. I got up off the floor and made my way back into the room. Azula was still sobbing.

"Azula? What do you mean you tried to save our family from what I can remember you never tried. If you could explain to your aging Uncle, what you meant saving our family?" I asked Azula. She jumped back as if bitten and started rocking back in forth even more violently.

"Uncle... thinks crazy... Mother... thinks monster... Father... failure... Zuko... thinks monster... Mai... thinks cruel... Ty Lee... thinks vindicative." muttered Azula forcefully.

"Azula, I don't hate you." I tried to calm her. She just curled tighter and started sobbing. I moved out of the room and shut the door.

_I don't know whats going on. I better go see Zuko and find out whats wrong with Azula. _I looked back at the door where Azula was still crying.

_And find out, what Azula meant trying to save our family also._ I thought as I moved down the hall. Passing the portraits of Ember Island's beaches and forests. Two of the guards were standing at the end of the hall.

"My lord, Fire Lord Zuko and Ladies Mai and Ty Lee are in the audience room." said the guard on the left. I nodded towards the guard as I passed.

"Thank you." I told him. I moved down the third hall on from the new wing. I finally reached the doors to the audience room after passing three potted plants and seven portraits of different animals and six doors. Four guards stood by the doors to the audience room. The doors were 10 feet high and 8 feet wide made with decorative designs of the Fire Nation emblem.

"Fire Lord Zuko is in here, my lord." said the closest guard on the right. The two guards closest to the door opened the door and closed it once I was passed.

"Uncle, I am glad you came, I trust that you saw Azula and you will be joining her." said Zuko imperiously. I must have looked a little shocked because Zuko suddenly started to laugh. Ty Lee was giggling and Mai had one eyebrow arched.

"Fooled you, Uncle. Did you think I started to become evil when I became Fire Lord?" said Zuko laughing. I cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Yes, you fooled me for a second." I said trying not too show that he did.

"Yeah, now back to Azula really, I hope you know what to do." said Zuko normally. I moved to the chairs at the table where there was some fruits and tea.

"I was hoping that you could fill me in on Azula's health before I say anything." I said as I sat down. I picked up the plate of sliced apples and some jasmine tea. Mai and Ty Lee moved to the right of me and sat down while Zuko sat beside me.

"Azula,in the morning has been her normal wartime self while once its noon she starts sobbing uncontrollably." said Ty Lee.

"She appears to be muttering about all the people she thinks hates her." said Mai. Mai always did seemed bored unless she's with Zuko.

"Thats basically what we know." said Zuko. I took a sip of some jasmine tea.

"Then Azula's condition is getting worse." I told them. They all sat up straighter even Mai, who never seemed interested.

"What do you mean Uncle?" asked Zuko.

"I mean that Azula was just now describing why we 'hate' her. She did say something that I found curious. She said she tried to save our family; do you know what she means or is this a new development?" I asked them. They looked shocked.

"I'm guessing it is a new development." I said.

"It is." said Ty Lee softly.

"Save our family? No, I have no idea what she could mean, but what was the reasons she said that we hated her, Uncle?" asked Zuko.

"Why do you want to know, but she says; I think she's crazy, your mother and you says she's a monster; Mai is cruel and Ty Lee is vindicative and your father is failure. This is the reasons she says we hate her." I explained to them.

"If we knew the cause for thoughts, we believe that we can attack the cause and make Azula realize that we don't hate her." explained Ty Lee. Zuko was looking thoughtful.

"Monster? Azula said something about Mother thinking she was a monster on Ember Island right?" asked Zuko towards Mai and Ty Lee.

"Yes, when we were talking about our problems in our lives, Azula said something like that." said Ty Lee.

"She did appear to be opening up then until she said her mother was right." said Mai.

"Yeah, I thought she was opening up too, that was when I thought she actually seemed to have might have been trying to hide her moment of weakness by pretending it was an act though, " said Zuko.

"It very well might have been an act, Zuko. My brother had always wanted Azula to be perfect with no emotions except to please him, so she might have been thinking either one of you might tell him." I told them.

"Hmm Azula, why did you have to be so independent and not admit you needed help." muttered Ty Lee.

1010011

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review telling me if you liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews you gave this story. Please R&R

**Warning: I am not sure if I will move on with the story this way or go back and change it later. This is mostly due to getting a sudden burst of inspiration for Azula's suffering so leave a review telling me if you like this chapter the way it is or should I go back, rework a new idea for this turn and repost that one. Thank you. Also sorry for how short this chapter is but I wanted to get it up to get your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar.

**Azula's Suffering Ch. 5**

Azula's POV

_I see the way they all look at me as if I would become a monster, when they leave the room, and hurt the guards and nurses. It can't be denied that the thought hasn't crossed my mind though. The punishment of the guards and nurses that is. _I thought to myself. _Hmm, here comes a guard._

"Here is your meal." said the guard contemptuously. He dropped my meal in front of me(it splattering against my face) and started to leave. I raised my hand about ready to fry him for his disrespect against the princess of the fire nation. When all of sudden, I was struck by another memory before my incarceration in this place.

---Flashback---Author's POV

_A five year old Azula was sitting in front of the turtle-duck pond, even though her Mother had forbidden it. One of the new baby turtle-ducks came up out of the water and quacked at Azula._

"_Heh..heh." chuckled Azula quietly. Obviously not corrupted, yet by her father or her mother's neglect. She reached for the baby turtle-duck to pet its head, when all of a sudden the turtle-duck bit Azula's finger. Ozai had appeared right when the turtle-duck bit Azula but rather then go to his daughter's aid, he waited and watched to see what Azula would do._

"_Ow!" cried Azula in pain. She went to slap the turtle-duck to let her finger go when a flame flew out of her thumb after she extended it. The turtle-duck yelped loudly and dived under water, steam blowing out of the pond and a small amount of smoke coming from her thumb still. _

"_Young lady!" shouted Ursa. Who had just appeared to see only the part of Azula letting out a small pillar of fire at the turtle-duck._

"_Mommy!!" cried Azula running towards Ursa with her hurt finger out. Right when Azula was about to hug and cry against her mother, Ursa grabbed a hold of Azula's shoulders._

"_Azula, we don't use fire bending against innocent turtle-ducks and you shouldn't be out here in the garden after I forbade it, now you go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise." scolded Ursa._

"_Momm..." started Azula again trying to show her Mother her injured finger. Ursa didn't see it shocked to have seen her daughter use fire bending in the first place. Ursa looked back down again at Azula._

"_Well, young lady, march to your room right now." said Ursa sternly. Azula dejectedly made her way to the gate of the garden when Ozai appeared to decide what to do. He moved towards Azula and patted her on the back. Azula turned around excitedly._

"_Mommy, are you going to kiss my fing..." stopped Azula. When she recongzied it was her father not her mother._

"_Now, now let your Father, see your finger." said Ozai comfortingly. Azula raised her finger towards her father._

"_It looks alright ,but Azula let me see your other hand." said Ozai. Far more interested in the hand that just shot fire out a few minutes ago. Azula gave her Father her other hand suspicious._

"_Yes, this is interesting Azula although I saw that you shot out fire of this very hand." said Ozai. Azula looked nervous now, was she going to be scolded by her Father too._

"_Dad, I didn't mean to it just happ.." started Azula._

"_No, Azula I am not mad at you quite proud in fact. Do you know it took your brother till just a month ago for his bending to manifest? Yours has manifested so much early, thats a sure sign that you will be gifted at fire bending." said Ozai. Azula's suspicions were starting to be confirmed, even at a young age Azula could recongzied a plan being hatched against her._

_'How could he know about the turtle-duck biting me and my fire bending happening if he wasn't there. If he was why didn't he help.' thought Azula._

"_There is one thing, when that happen you cried out in pain, you shouldn't have done that, that would be something Zuko would do, a gifted prodigy such as yourself should be perfect and feel no pain, okay. Now run along to your room." said Ozai soothingly._

"_Yes father, I understand." said Azula. Azula started to run to her room but stopped then calmly walked out towards the sleeping chambers of the royal family. Ozai nodded approvingly._

_'Okay Father, I'll play along with you. I will be the perfect daughter that you want, and protect Zuko and our family to keep us alive but I won't let Zuko or anyone know that I will protect them. If my future friends at the royal fire academy for girls join me, they won't know either, I will scare them to stay my friends as I be the perfect daughter.' thought Azula._

_As Azula calmly reached the door to her room she stopped._

_'I'll also take over part of the fire nation while Zuko can have the rest when we win the war. Although, if Zuko and everyone close to me betrays me, I will fully pledge myself to be the totally real obedient daughter.' thought Azula suddenly._

_---6 years later--_

"_I will destroy Zuko in this Agni Kai, after he disrespected me in that war room." said Ozai angrily. Azula looked calmly at her father._

"_Father, perhaps it would be best at this time to let Zuzu live, so our family still looks strong. Like you merely set him out to find, say the Avatar, he will probably never find such a non-existent person either way." said Azula suggestively._

"_Yes, you're right Azula, that way Iroh will still be on my side since he is so ridiculously fond of the boy...hmmm I'll think on it Azula, but he should still be punished." contemplated Ozai. Azula for a split second looked pained before it vanished._

"_Well of course, Zuzu should be punished after he insulted you, Father." said Azula fiercely._

_---the next day at the Agni Kai between Zuko and Ozai---_

_'Looks like father took my advice and merely decided to scar Zuko instead of killing him.' thought Azula gleefully as a smirk came on her face._

_---End Flashback---_

"I remember now, once they all turned against me, I kept my word and devoted myself fully to my temporary plan of pleasing father. I really wanted to go through with my plan of burning down the Earth Kingdom after they turned against me in my rage towards them." muttered Azula quietly.

"Azula, its us." said Ty Lee gently as Iroh, Zuko, Mai came into view as well. Iroh's face cracked a little and he chuckled a little.

"Azula, are you a messy eater?" chuckled Iroh. Who was pointing towards the bits of food still stuck on her face from after the guard dropped the tray earlier.

------------ End of chapter----

Thanks for reading, please leave a review telling me if you like it this way or don't like it this way.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you all who put this story on story alert and/or favorited. It really helped in finding the inspiration to continue writing this story. As always if you find a spelling or grammer mistake feel free to either send me a private message or leave a review telling me. Also leave a review if you like it that also helps in writing more chapters faster when I know people like the story. Enough of my blabbering on with the story.

Recap:

_---End Flashback---_

"I remember now, once they all turned against me, I kept my word and devoted myself fully to my temporary plan of pleasing father. I really wanted to go through with my plan of burning down the Earth Kingdom after they turned against me in my rage towards them." muttered Azula quietly.

"Azula, its us." said Ty Lee gently as Iroh, Zuko, Mai came into view as well. Iroh's face cracked a little and he chuckled a little.

"Azula, are you a messy eater?" chuckled Iroh. Who was pointing towards the bits of food still stuck on her face from after the guard dropped the tray earlier.

**Azula's Suffering 6**

Azula's POV

I just glared at Uncle Fatso. How dare he laugh at me and just after I realized I might have been subconsciously trying to protect Zuzu and the rest. I am not so foolish as to believe the memory that came to me was absolutely true(considering the place I'm in) but looking back it seems far more probable.

I was merely trying to keep alive all future pawns in my quest for prestige. Yes that's it, I don't care for these fools at all, I just wanted them for stepping stones. They are just trying to plant false memories in me to make me help them.

"Laugh all you want dear Uncle, but when I get out you'll pay for this disrespect." I said viciously. Ty Lee and the others seemed surprised at my attitude.

"Azula, relax your uncle is just teasing you." said Ty Lee comfortingly. I merely breathed flames in her direction.

"Don't think I forgot you and Mai's betrayal at the boiling rock either." I growled at Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko moved forward then.

"Azula calm down, what happen to make you so angry. Uncle's statement isn't enough to get you this angry considering how you are." said Zuko. I turned my back to the group.

Zuko was about to say something again when Iroh grabbed his shoulder.

"Lets leave Azula alone and come back later after she has calm down." said Iroh quietly.

"There's no way, I was trying to protect them during the war" I muttered quietly. Apparently not quiet enough as Zuko and the others look at Azula.

"What? What do you mean protect us, you were trying to kill and/or capture us the whole time." said Zuko confused and a little angered. Azula might try to deny responsibility for her actions.

"Of course I wasn't trying to protect you, this memory of mine is probably from you as a trick to make me join your side and help you." said Azula confidently. Ty Lee looked shocked but before any of the group could say anything Azula continued.

"So too bad for you but I know the reason I didn't kill you even when I could have done it easily enough. Heh and it wasn't because I liked you but because you are my stepping stones to power. You were foolish to believe that changing my words in my memory could deceive me." said Azula.

"Azula considering what I gleamed from you is that you have a memory that says you were going out of your way to protect us but believe it was us who planted that memory." said Iroh contemplatively.

"Crazy" muttered Mai as she came forward.

"Azula there is no such way that could be possibly done by implanting a false memory. None of us posses skills of 'mind bending' as there is no such thing." said Mai bored while placing air quotes around mind bending.

"The Dai Li, the waterbender," said Azula, "they both posses skills that can touch or change the mind and if you expect me, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, to believe that mind bending doesn't exsist."

I noticed Ty Lee inching closer to me from the corner of my eye. I quickly took in a deep breath and then shot fire close to her feet. Ty Lee jumped back and the others except Uncle moved into a defense line around the door.

"I have not fallen so low as to believe there's no such thing. I have battle the Avatar and brought Ba Sing Se to the ground. The lightening bending that I posses proves there's more to learned. I'm too experienced too believe such a farce that other bending arts don't exist" I shot back at them.

Ty Lee's POV

"Azula, even if there were these 'other' bending arts. Do you think Mai and I would allow them to happen to you?" I asked her.

"Boiling Rock, Mai turned and then you as well and you attacked me behind my back. Your both traitors" said Azula with an insane light in her eyes.

"Azula, you have to understand that I didn't want to hurt you but I had to stop you before you did something you might have regretted by attacking Mai." I told her earnestly. When I was about to continue a guard burst into the room.

"Your Majesty, we're under attack. The people still loyal to the old Fire Lord have already taken 3/5 of the capital." panted the guard.

"What why wasn't I told." shouted Zuko turning around sharply. Iroh, Zuko and the guard rushed out of the room. Mai looked like she wanted to follow Zuko although you'd never know if you didn't know her.

"Go Mai! I'll stay to make sure Azula stays safe and out of the way." I told Mai. Knowing she wanted to go but didn't because we both know Azula might try to escape in the confusion of the battle.

"Thanks, I'll send some guards back." said Mai hurriedly. She moved quickly to join Zuko and the others. Not even ten minutes later though.

"So Ty Lee..." but whatever Azula was about to say was cut off by the arrival of a man from the shadows. I tried to quickly hide Azula from this guy's sight.

"Ha ha ha. So I get the pleasure of not only killing Ozai's failure of a daughter but the infamous Ty Lee as well. Lord Ozai said no matter how many times he employed the mind benders that he could never get Azula to ever fully let go of you and Mai." said the Man.

"What are you talking about there's no such thing as mind benders," I stammered. " and what do you mean make Azula fully let go of Mai and me." I made a quick glance at Azula to make sure she was okay. All of a sudden I felt a needle like pinprick in my arm and when I looked back at the man. My body's strength left me and I fell down.

"Didn't Azula ever teach you not to turn your back on your enemies. Tsk tsk, no wonder Lord Ozai said Azula was a failure and should be eliminated. One of her own hand picked allies so untrained. Don't worry that was merely a concoction much like your chi blocking, it won't kill you," said the Man slowly, "... that pleasure will be mine."

Azula looked shocked that her own father order her death; so convinced her memories were false.

"Well since I'm paralyzed and Azula's in shock, why don't you tell me who you are and how could Ozai order this attack." I asked him hoping he buy my stall till someone came back to help Azula and me.

"Very well, I'll tell you. When Lord Ozai was young he traveled the world in search of the Avatar himself much like all the other members of Sozin's line. In his travels he came across a group of people who could bend the mind and the element of darkness he gained control of this group. He kept them a secret from his family and the world. You see there are actually six elements Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and mmph Light. The darkness and light once owned land but gave it up and assimilated with the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and the Air nomads. The light and dark element can create new bending styles but the light element people give birth to the Avatar. The light people assimilated so much into the other elements that the Lights bloodline allowed even the other nations to give birth to the Avatar except the dark nation." said the man.

"This is very interesting but it still doesn't explain Ozai's order and who you are. Not that your long winded speech wasn't interesting." I told him sharply annoyed with his delusions.

"My name is Kuroi and isn't it obvious Ozai's been broken out of Jail and he's assume leadership of the darkness tribe. Azula's failure to defeat Zuko and keep the Fire Nation in Lord Ozai's control resulted in his order for her death and the other traitors namely you, Iroh, Zuko, and Azula's other hand picked ally Mai.." said Kuroi. Azula looked like she was starting to get angry. While Kuroi continued talking.

"He noticed that Azula was starting to think too much like her mother Ursa in protecting Zuko and you as well. Azula might have been talented enough at lying to hide her affection for her family from Ursa in her teasing of Zuko but not Lord Ozai. He saw right away and sent for the mind bender and had the mindbender bend her mind to hate the other members of the Fire Nation royal family except for Lord Ozai... and be totally loyal to Lord Ozai. Unfortunately the bending kept coming undone and needed to be reapply at least once a year until she came back from her journey to the Earth Kingdom then it became once every two weeks." said Kuroi. Kuroi then shifted into a fire-bender stance.

"Now its time for me to kill Azula and you, the nice thing about the dark tribe is we can use any other bending style to use our own dark-bending but its a little bit stronger then if we use our own style. Since the lights give birth to the Avatar, the spirit of the Earth in human form. We too would be granted a speci..."

But whatever Kuroi was about to say was cut off when Azula in a rage threw a fire blast as strong as if Sozin's comet aided it burned him to ashes. Azula looked like she could still fight but suddenly she started to collapse.

Fortunately my strength came back enough for me to at least catch Azula and lay her down on her bed area. _Oh Agni, I might have enough strength to move at least but definitely not enough to fight or carry a person. Thank goodness Azula defeated that really crazy guy before he killed us. _

As I collapse into the chair beside Azula exhausted. I heard footsteps come dashing down the hall.

"Ty Lee, Azula, are you okay answer me." shouted Zuko panicked as him and Mai and Iroh busted through the doorway. Iroh looked like he seen better days and Mai looked a little winded.

"Thank goodness you two are alright." said Iroh heavily. Zuko moved to check his sister while Mai stopped next to me.

"Ty Lee, I'm sorry I left you alone when I saw the guards dead coming back down the hall after the battle I called for Zuko and Iroh as they were walking to the infirmary." said Mai quietly.

"What the guards are dead? That man Kuroi, must have did that when he snuck in here to kill Azula and me." I told her breathlessly. Zuko and Iroh looked up sharply.

"What man." said Zuko. I nodded to the floor. All three of them looked at the floor where the ashes were.

"When I chance a glance at Azula to make sure she was okay, he struck me with some kind paralyzing dart. He started going off into some kind of psychotic ramblings about the dark and light tribes and how Ozai was broken out of jail and put in charge of the Dark Tribe. Ozai ordered our deaths, not just you Zuko, but Azula's, Mai's, General Iroh's death and mine as well." I explained to them.

"Well I think we better have you sent to the infirmary to have them bring you an antidote for the poison dart and then we all take a well deserved rest. Then have the, what does the young man Sokka call it 'team Avatar', come here right away." said Iroh.

"Yes we have to warn the Avatar that Father has broken out of jail and apparently has an army ready already." said Zuko angry that Ozai refused to let his family and friends alone.

1111001

Thank you for reading. I'll try to update sooner but no guarantee. Please leave a review


End file.
